For want of an answer
by WhovianAlison
Summary: Peri wakes up to an empty bed and an angry, snow covered TARDIS. Now she's got to find the Doctor before the TARDIS does something worse than give her awful trousers, but it seems he has a little surprise for her. This one should have been uploaded on Christmas day.


Perpugilliam Brown woke up as the glare of the TARDIS lights hit her eyelids. Opening them a fraction she rolled her eyes, too used to the ships unique way of waking her to get angry anymore. She turned her head to share an exasperated look with the person beside her, only to find that he wasn't even there. The girl smiled, well she could hardly expect him to stay all night, she supposed, after all he didn't exactly need to sleep most of the time and only actually went to bed for her sake. But that didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't allowed to be slightly put out by the fact that he was gone, she thought, pouting childishly at the ceiling for a moment.

Finally she decided that she might as well get up and find her bed leaving boyfriend of what she assumed was a year, though of course time living in a space/time machine meant that time was realative. Peri rolled out of the bed, flinching when her bare foot touched the cold floor, as she bent down to pick up the question-marked sweater she had « adopted » on her first day back, that had somehow managed to get flung onto the floor during the nights activities. Slipping it over her head she shivered, now that she was fully out of the warmth of the covers Peri realised it was absolutely freezing, even more so than usual ! She knew the cause of course but what on Earth had he done to the poor old girl this time? The girl wondered, patting the nearest wall to her comfortingly before walking to the wardrobe, deciding it would be too cold to wear just her sweater. She put her hand inside, intending to wear the first pair of pants that her hand touched, only to glare at the TARDIS. She had pulled out the one thing she had no intention of wearing. Ever. She tried again, only to find that the wardrobe had sealed itself and no amount of pulling from her part would get it to open again. « Oh, ha ha, very funny old girl » she muttered sarcastically, « Look, don't take it out on me, it's not my fault that he's fiddling about with you again, so just open the door ». Naturally the TARDIS didn't listen to her, too offended by whatever it was the Doctor was doing, and wanting Peri to get out there and distract him as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Peri sighed frustratedly, glaring at the offending pants, there was no way she was going out of this room wearing her previous Doctor's awful yellow stripey trousers. But it seemed as though she had no ther choice because she could feel the waves of irritation coming off the TARDIS, and if she didn't do anything soon, the old girl could do something even worse. « Fine, I've got it, I'm going, » groaning, she pulled the too long trousers on and walked to the door, yanking it open. As she did so her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of amazement . Outside in the corridor, it was snowing. Real, proper, frrezing cold snow, falling from the ceiling and landing in clumps on the floor. Already it reached past her ankles as she stepped carefully into the corridor and rubbing her bare arms to warm upshe set off towards the console room.

Upon entering it she grinned, the Doctor was frantically running around the snow covered console, face red, trying desperately to undo whatever ahd caused the snowfall. She leaned against a wall, watching him fondly as he continued his mad dash, before saying conversationally « She really hates you, you know that. »

He froze, still looking at the console, before regaining his normal expression, smiling « And hello to you too my darrling ! » he replied cheekily from the other side of the console before finally looking up at her. When he did he raised an eyebrow, a small grin playing at the edge of his lips, clearly trying not to laugh at her attire. She glared at him « Oh, shut up ! It's all your fault, you offended heer, so she's sealed the wardrobe door. »

« After giving you those ? » he asked, not bothering to hide his grin now.

« Well, no…I kinda picked them out by mistake, but that's besides the point » she said, sheepishly « But you're still the one who made it snow and…do I really want to know why ? »

The Doctor blushed , looking slightly guilty, « Ah yes about that… »

« Doctor, what did you -» she trailed off as he began to walk towards her, hands stretched out in front of him « What are you -? »

« Close your eyes my darrrling » he said rollling his r's in a soothing way.

She looked confusedly at him, but did as he asked. She felt him take her hand and lead her out of the console room into one of the many snow covered corridors.

« Am I allowed to ask where we're going ? » she asked after a while, wondering which part of the TARDIS they were actually in.

« Well of course, though that doesn't necessarily mean you'll get an answer, I'd rrather hoped this could be a surrprise, so I'm afrraid you'll have to wait » he replied, the grin on his face practically audible.

Once at the end of the corridor, the Doctor turned and Peri heard a door open. He led her inside, pulling her along gently, was it just her or was the snow even heavier in here ? She could feel it falling on her face. Suddenly, her hand was let go and she heard the Doctor walking away, teh snow crunching under his feet, she turned her head trying to gain her bearing, when she heard his voice. « Now you can open your eyes. »

Peri did so and stared around in mystified wonder, the whole room was filled with every christmas decoration known to man, adn a few she was sure were alien. Multi-coloured fairy lights twinkled merrily on the walls, making the passing snow shine an array of different colours, tinsel was streamed all over the place, there were several strands of mistletoe she noted with interest, but best of all was the giant christmas tree in the center of the room, that was at least three times taller than she was.

« Oh darling » she said breathlessly, turning to look at him, grinning, appropriately enough, like a child on Christmas day « it's…well it's aùazing, but why ? »

« He grinned back « Well, I figured out that were we on Earth it would be rround about Chrristmas, and I do rrecall you mentioning not having had a proper Christmas since you met me. »

She blushed « So you did this, all for me ? Thank you ! » she grinned again, before launching herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and mumbling « I love you »

The Doctor smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiastic reaction and kissed her softly on the forehead before whispering back « I love you too,» she pulled back, still grinning as he continued « Now my darrling, I do believe that one opens presents at Chrristmas time » He walked over to the tree and pulled out a small box wrapped in rainbow coloured wrapping paper.

She giggled happily, « Oh you shouldn't have ! Really all of this is just fine, you didn't have to get me anything love .»

The Doctor didn't say anything, he just held out the box, smiling in that mysterious way that Peri found extremely attractive and unfairly irresisitible. She rolled her eyes and took the box, purposely making it seem as if she were reluctant to do so. Sighing heavily, she gave him a cheeky grin before ripping open the paper to reveal a small black box. She looked at it curiously for a mometn before glancing up at the Doctor, who suddenly seemed rather nervous. She frowned slightly, turning back to it, wrinkling her nose as she tried to guess what could be inside, reluctant to spoil the mystery straight away. Her musing was interrupted by a small cough and she looked up again « Hmm ? »

« Oh, er…nothing…er…aren »t you going to open it ? » the Doctor asked, still nervous.

She pouted slightly, « Aww, but i was trying to guess ! But I suppose I could open it »she grinned again, flicking the small latch and opening the box slowly.

Her jaw dropped. No, that couldn't be what she thought it was…could it ?

« Darling ? »

She looked up at him again, tears in her eyes, holding out the box for him to take it back. He looked at her in shock as he reached out to take it, the shock fading to hurt as he held it preciously in his hand. Seeing his heart-broken expression Peri shook her head frantically, « No, no…I didn't mean…what I meant was…oh…just » she swallowed nervously, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing in a whisper « Ask me, please… »

The Dcotor broke into a relieved grin as he dropped to one knee in front of her, blsuhing and taking her hand gently in his, the other one holding out the open box « Well I had rather hoped it wouldn't need saying, after all » he grinned teasingly « it's hardly done on Gallifrey, what would the Time Lords think ? But it would seem that i have to, so…My dearrest, darrling, Perrrrpugilliam Brrown, the one companino whom I have lost, and yet who fate brought back to me when i needed you the most. The one person who not only occupies my thoughts, but both of my hearts and who I know for sure that I cannot possibly live without. Who is extremely passionate and kind and carring and oh so beautiful, even when wearring my previous selves trousers ! Would you do me the extrreme honour of becoming my wife because as I have said so often before, I do love you, so verry much my darrling, and I want to spend the rrest of eterrnity with you. »

Peri stared at him, trying to keep her face blank with no success as the tears started pouring down her cheeks, though she grinned happily and nodded. Biting her lip nervously as she took a deep breath again « Yes. Oh darling of course I will, I love you too you know » With those words he lept to his feet and hoisted her up by the waist spinning her happily before putting her down again to slip the ring onto her finger. Peri smiled happily at him, before looking up and giggling, just above them was a bough of mistletoe. She grabbed hold of his jacket, before pulling him down to her level and kissing him passionately. For the first time in her life, she wasn't worried about what would happen, the Doctor loved her and that was all that mattered.


End file.
